When your Fatherinlaw Visits
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: "Well..." His Dad shrugged. "O-kay. But I hope you can give me a beautiful grandbaby soon. Someone who looked like me." ... "Oh, please." I cursed under my breath. /OneShot/ /MikaNatsume/


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters used. The plot was all I own.**

_**Notes: Mikan's father is not Izumi on this fic. For humorous moments. :D Contains grown-up Mikan, not too cheerful like her usual self, and a nagging FATHER. XD**_

_**Includes slightly matured content.**_

* * *

><p><strong>When your Father-in-law Visits<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

(A Gakuen Alice One Shot – Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura)  
>[RomanceHumor]

* * *

><p>"Natsu," she played with my hair as I slouched on the bed with the morning's newspaper on my hands. I turned the lamp – that was on the desk beside the bed – on and shifted it slightly so that I can read fully well.<p>

"Mmm?" The only sound that escaped through my lips as I tried to read the news.

"Are you going somewhere tomorrow?" She asked and continued to stroke my hair with her hands. With her like this, she's going to ask me something. We've been married for two years already and I know her too well.

"No," I quickly responded, too comfortable with her hands massaging the scalp of my head.

"It was actually so long since we visited our parents..." She began.

"We can't go there tomorrow." I sighed as I flipped on to the second page of the paper. "It will be eight hours of drive to and fro, and I have to go to office the next day."

"Well...," I can see that she's being too reluctant to tell me about it. "Actually... My Father is coming here tomorrow to check up on us..."

"What?" That news was shocking. I sat up straight without knowing. "Your father is going here tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah." She instantly nodded and her fingers entangled back to my hair, soothing me. "It's been two months since he last saw us..."

"Uh. Your gaytard father is really coming here?" I growled as I remembered what that Gaylord made me do just to conquer Mikan's – my wife now – hands.

She playfully slapped my shoulders and laughed her melodious laugh. "Silly. He's still my Dad. And being a Dad, he wants to see us, too."

I didn't comment, instead, I turned my attention back to the newspaper on my hands.

"Oh, come on, Natsume... It'll be fine." She now hugged my arm and her face pleading. Her lashes batting playfully and her lips were curled up into a pout.

I sighed and she giggled. "Alright," I cupped his chin and kissed her on the forehead. She kissed me back on my cheek.

"Thank you, Natsu!" She replied happily and her hands were now pressed on her cell phone to make a call to her annoying father – Narumi Sakura. That evil gaytard.

I folded the newspaper and left it on the desk. Resting my head back on the soft pillow, I closed my eyes and urged myself to sleep.

**-xXxXx-**

We heard a sound of an engine near toward our house and she immediately jumped out of her seat and ran towards the front door, her face all smiley and bright. I followed her there and saw just in time, her Dad's cruiser parking in our garage beside my Toyota.

He hopped out of the car happily and was almost in tears as he nearly ran to meet his daughter, his arms stretched wide. "Mikaaan!"

Mikan smiled and hugged the gaytard. I mean, her Dad. "I missed you so much, Daddy!"

"Well, dear." He smiled and then take a good look at her from head to toe. "Aren't you thinner?"

"Huh?" She asked.

"Wasn't he feeding you?"

That was uncalled for. "What? Excuse me?" My mouth slipped out those words.

"Oh, there's your useless husband." Her father teased, his hands were proud stretched to me like presenting something glorious. But his words weren't glorious at all. Mikan laughed.

"Come now, Dad. Don't tease Natsu." She motioned for her Dad to go in and she winked at me.

A wink that was meant for me to have patience for this day.

We were eating lunch now and he was insulting the food I cooked. He really knows how to get through my nerves, eh?

"This soup needs more salt." The blonde gayta- I mean, Dad, commented. And then he turned to his daughter, his eyes apologetic. "I'm very sorry that you have to endure his horrible cooking every single day, honey."

I sighed.

Mikan slightly shrugged and laughed a little. She glanced at me again and I nodded at her. Assuring her that her Dad's words were fine and it didn't cut through me at all. It didn't cut through me, yeah. It was just he was very annoying.

Why can't he accept the fact that we got married already? That his little girl has grown up and was now my wife? That she chose me to be by her side forever?

That's the truth. And he just can't accept it. Dang.

The topics went on and on until he mentioned something about... Pregnancy.

"Mikan, are you pregnant?" She looked down and her face turned scarlet as she shook her head.

"No, Dad..." She bit her lip.

"Oh, why?" He asked, not surprised.

"Well...," She raised her head to look at me and then turned to his father. "Natsume and I are kinda busy with work... But we are trying our very best to..."

"Trying your very best?" He barked a taunting laugh. "I don't even think he has the balls to do _it _with you."

I was nearly choked by the fried chicken and the rice that I just shoved inside my mouth.

Mikan patted my back. "Dad!"

I gripped tightly the chair I was currently sitting on. _Patience, Natsume. Patience. Endure this for five fricking hours._

"Well..." His Dad shrugged. "O-kay. But I hope you can give me a beautiful grandbaby soon. Someone who looked like me."

"Oh, please." I cursed under my breath. "One gaytard Naru is enough. I don't want another one."

"Are you saying something, Hyuuga?" He still don't wanna call me by my first name.

"Nothing." I chuckled and grabbed my glass full of water beside my plate. I drank slowly, hiding the smirk that was forming on my lips.

**-xXxXx-**

After that sickening talk about pregnancy and baby stuffs that would look like him which was too horrifying, he turned all dramatic now.

I don't really get his stream of thoughts. I mean, one moment he was all too bubbly, talking about their life there on the province with his wife; the next moment, he'll be teasing me about babies and pregnancies; the next moment, he'll be curious about me, about my parents; and then, this... He's talking about what if he died.

Oh, please. Is he fucking serious? He's talking about cemeteries and all.

I rolled my eyes as I flipped the channels on the TV. They weren't paying attention to me. Or at least, he wasn't. Mikan was holding my hand. And I'm glad she was. Because I don't want this to be connected to her father's jaw.

"If I die, I now agree that you let me cremate my body...," His face was seeking pity. "So that you won't have to visit my grave and you can actually take care of my ash..."

"Dad," Mikan slightly winced. "Don't talk about that."

I snorted. "That's a good idea, G–Dad." I almost say gaytard straight to his face. Mikan will smack me if it slipped out. "Right. That's too practical."

"Not you, too, Natsu." Mikan frowned at me and squeezed my hand.

"Well, your Dad's right. When November comes, people will flood the cemeteries and it's hard to go to a cemetery with too many people around just to visit..."

"Hmp," He snorted back. "It's a miracle you agreed to what I'm saying." And he turned to Mikan. "Hmm. I guess your husband got a little wiser, eh?"

I chuckled lightly as I flipped another channel.

_Yes. Cremation would be perfect... _My thoughts were dark, and so were my laughs. "To erase my fingerprints on his bloody neck once I strangled him to death." I joked too low for them to hear and faked a cough to hold back my laughter.

Mikan gave me a puzzled look; I just smiled at her and turned back to the television.

Her Dad coughed and his hands went to his head. "I'm getting older day by day, Mikan. I can feel the numbness on my body now... The numbness that the old ones feel... Maybe the next day, you'll be in shock that you'd receive a call from your Mom, sobbing and saying that I won't wake up no matter what she does."

"Dad," I groaned. "Don't say that..."

I saw Mikan's lips twisted up into a smile. His Dad was surprised by my sudden reaction.

"... The flowers are priced high this season. Go die somewhere around September or October. Flowers are cheaper those months."

I saw Mikan bit her lip to suppress her laughter and so did I.

He _hmp_ed once again. "No one cares about me."

"Dad," Mikan tried to soothe him. "What Natsu means is that you have to stay alive and think of positive things. Life is too short to regret or even complain how short life is..."

"I know, Mikan." His mouth turned downwards. "Only you can understand me."

"We love you, Dad." Mikan smiled at him and I was impressed by how well she can put up with her own Dad. Well, it is her Dad, so to speak.

**-xXxXx-**

After some conversations, he was heading back home again. I was preparing him something to bring back home to his wife as a present from both of us. It's porridge that I made earlier. I just reheated it on the stove.

He came on the view and he was walking towards me on the kitchen, grumbling. "Can't you get it faster? I want to go back home early, my wife would be waiting for me and–aah!"

He was cut off by what he was saying when he slipped on the slippery floor.

My eyes widened as I ran towards him and tried my best to reach him, even only his head. No.

_THUD!_

"Natsu?" Mikan's worried voice echoed throughout the kitchen and I heard her running towards us. "Oh, my!" She gasped and immediately helped her father up. "Are you okay, Dad?"

He grunted. "I am." Another grunt escaped his lips.

I flinched as I moved and I clutched my head with my left hand. I bumped my head slightly on the marbled floor just to save that gaytard Dad.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Mikan questioned me. She was still kneeled beside me even if her Dad was now on his toes.

"Ugh..." I groaned. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about me."

I stood up and felt my knees in pain, but I stood up firm in front of them. I don't wanna worry them. "Are you okay, Dad?"

His reaction wasn't something I was expecting.

He was teary-eyed. "You..."

My arm instantly went in front of me as I sensed a lacture coming, but what he did was unexpected. HE circled his arms around me and hugged me while patting my back. "You saved me. I'm so grateful and blessed to have you as my son."

His last word made my eyes almost pop out of my sockets.

_Son._

_Son._

_Son._

_Son._

_Son._

He finally called me as his son! I felt happy. I saw Mikan smiled so wide in front of us when her Dad was still hugging me. He finally accepted me as his son. After one and a half-year of courtship... After three years of being in a relationship... After two years of marriage... Finally... Finally!

"I'm glad you're fine, Dad."

He put our presents on the back of his car and he hopped in to the driver's seat, with a final wave, he started the engine and sped away.

**-xXxXx-**

"That wasn't a bad day." Mikan wounded her arms around me to get my attention as I read the newspaper for this day.

"Mmm." Was my only reply.

"Gee, Natsu... Dad called you his son today!" She giggled and I smiled at her as I remembered it.

She was so beautiful and it made my heart skip a beat. Her messy locks of hair was falling in different places. Her eyes were looking at me as if she could see right through my soul. Her lips was curved up into her most beautiful smile.

I tossed the newspaper on the floor, hugged her tight. And gave her a peck on the lips. "A son, huh..." I chuckled. "Won't we make a son of our own?" I kissed her cheeks and it turned red as she unwounded her arms around me.

"Pervert!"

"How can I be a pervert when I'm your husband?" I laughed at her weak throws of pillows on my face.

After minutes of fighting, she sighed and slid back into my arms. Yawning, she kissed my forehead. "I love you, Natsu..."

"I love you, too." I tucked her with our blanket and turned off the lamp, concealing us both in darkness.

This day was very tiring, but satisfying.

And I wonder, when I will ever have a son of my own. Chuckling, I kissed her full on the lips and she smacked me tiredly.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**This plot formed on my mind when I was reading a comic where his mother-in-law doesn't like him. And what came into my mind were Narumi and Natsume. XD**

**HAHA. It wasn't that humorous, but... Oh well. 8)**

**I guess I can never understand what Father-in-law and Son-in-law feels 'cause I'm still not on that stage of life. XD HAHAHA.**

**Reviews, pretty please?**

**Thank you. :)))**

_**LunarChan **_**(10-28-11)**


End file.
